A method and a stretch-bending device for the tension leveling of cold-rolled strip is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,237.
Furthermore, from EP 0 393 301 B2 a method of continuously straightening metal strip under tension with a strip thickness between 0.05 and 0.5 mm, especially strip composed of steel, aluminum or like metals, has become known. There the strip to be subjected to tension leveling passes through a brake roll set, i.e. series of brake rolls, and through a tension roll set i.e. a series of tension rolls, and between the two roll sets in the course of stretching in the plastically deformable range is subjected to tension leveling at a tension which exceeds the elastic limit of the strip material or corresponds to the elastic limit of the strip material.
To reduce to a minimum the transverse changes to the strip resulting from stretching in the plastically deformable state to a minimum and to practically completely eliminate the formation of central dishing as well as residual stresses nonuniformly distributed over the strip width, such tension leveling apparatus has between the brake roll set and the traction roll set a tension leveling roll pair so that an additional stretching tension force is superimposed on the strip which effects a stretching in the range of plastic deformation. While the rolls of the brake roll set and the traction roll set bring about a relatively high degree of stretch, with the tension leveling roll pair only about 5 to 25% of the tension leveling is produced.